


Ignite [One-shot dump]

by Soshistorm



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: I’ll be posting all my JiYoo one-shots/drabbles here ~





	1. In the Shadows

“You know I love you.”

 

She believed her. Yoohyeon had told her many times. She often whispered it to her when she thought Minji was sleeping. And sometimes she would watch the older girl with a look of admiration and the words ‘I love you’ always seemed to follow. It was so pure.

 

And it still was. Yoohyeon still told her she loved her with the same sincerity in her voice. Her love was still the same. But everything else was gone.

 

It was all because of what they found in the basement. A hatch hidden away in a dark corner in their school. No one ever went there and they had been told to stay away, but Siyeon had managed to convince them to go there anyways.

 

They had walked through a long, dark tunnel and Minji knew she should have listened to Handong when she said ‘I think we should turn back’, but for some reason she kept walking. It was like she was pulled towards whatever was at the end. 

 

It had been a nightmare after that. A room filled with things Minji never wanted to think about again. Still, the images flashed through her mind when she closed her eyes. Paintings of deformed people, jars filled with what looked like human parts, all different kinds of torture devices. 

 

Yoohyeon had picked up a book. It was unreadable, Minji had never seen the language before, yet Yoohyeon’s eyes were fixated on the pages, her eyes following the lines as if she could read it.

 

Minji finally snapped out of whatever held her there when Handong, the voice of reason, said they had to leave. She was right. They never should have been there in the first place.

 

Yoohyeon had brought the book with her. She became obsessed with it, reading it over and over. Minji had tried to take it away from her, something Yoohyeon did not like. She snapped at her.

 

“Don’t touch it!” 

 

The wild look in her eyes had scared her. Yoohyeon had never acted like this before. 

 

She disappeared for three days not long after. Minji got next to no sleep, going out of her mind with worry. She cried at night with Gahyeon lying beside her trying to comfort her. She was close to going crazy.

 

She had finally managed to get some sleep at the third day. When she woke up she expected to find Gahyeon behind her, but when she reached for her she was not there. And the usual sound of students walking around, readying themselves; She did not hear it. She opened the curtains, expecting to see the sun shining, but instead there were dark clouds covering the sky with a menacing red light shining through.

 

With a rising heart beat she walked out.

 

Minji should have been happy when saw Yoohyeon walking towards her in the hall. And she had been. 

 

But then she saw her face. She was deathly pale, and beneath her skin it looked like black veins were spreading from her cheeks and up to her eyes. 

 

And her eyes.

 

They were bloodshot, her pupils as black as ink. 

 

“Y-Yoohyeon?” Minji laid her hands on the other girl’s cheeks, despite her mind telling her to stay away. 

 

“Minji.” It came out as a whisper from Yoohyeon’s shivering lips, and soon enough Minii felt the cold hands of her lover on her waist.

 

“You know I love you.”

 

It seemed like this was the only real part of Yoohyeon left in this broken shell. Her love for her. Everything else was gone. She was empty. Something had happened and it had everything to do with the room they found and whatever was in there. 

 

She should have taken the book from her, she should have told a teacher or talked to her friends about it, but she had not.

 

Behind Yoohyeon she could see a red light approaching them, followed by flames. Everything in her told her to go, to turn around and run. But she did not. 

 

She stayed, tears pouring down her cheeks, her body shaking from fear. 

 

Her heart breaking as she looked into Yoohyeon’s eyes. What had happened? She would never know find out, she realized as she felt warmth from behind her, the light of the flames crawling up the walls. 

 

She would die, like everyone else at this school probably had. 

 

“I know,” she whispered to Yoohyeon “I love you too.”

 

Black tears started falling from the younger girl’s eyes, sliding over Minji’s thumbs. 

 

The last thing she saw was Yoohyeon’s smile.


	2. Interruptions

“Yoohyeon,” Minji breathed out, her back pressed close to said girl’s front. “Please.” 

 

A smirk grew on Yoohyeon’s face. She loved having Minji like this, pressed up against the shower wall with Yoohyeon behind her, one hand holding on to her waist and her other pushed down in between her legs, teasing her wet folds with slow strokes.

 

“Please what?” 

 

Minji let out a whine, trying to press herself closer to Yoohyeon’s hand. “Please.” 

 

Yoohyeon pressed her lips to the older girl’s ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe. “You’re gonna have to tell me. I’m not a mind reader you know.”

 

There was a frustrated cry from the girl. “Please-“

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, just fuck me!”

 

Yoohyeon bit her lip, feeling the effects of Minji’s words, words she loved hearing from her.

 

“Okay,” she whispered only seconds before moving her hand further down, letting two fingers slip into the older girl.

 

Minji let out a strangled cry, her legs buckling slightly.

 

Yoohyeon pushed the girl closer to the wall, her finger pumping in and out of her rough and fast. 

 

“I would have gone slower with you if we had more time,” she said as she left small bites and kisses on Minji’s neck. “But you like it like this too, don’t you?”

 

Minji nodded, only able to let out moans. Yoohyeon did not mind. She loved the sounds the girl was making.

 

“Yes,” Minji let out, nearly out of breath. “I’m so- Ah!” Yoohyeon pushed harder, her fingers slipping through the wet folds and into her repeatedly.

 

She loved the warm feeling of Minji’s walls clenching around her fingers and how the older woman pressed into her palm, desperately wanting to reach her climax. 

 

Her moans only got louder and louder, reaching the point where Yoohyeon was pretty sure the entire dorm must have heard her. 

 

Suddenly there was a violent knock on the door, resulting in Yoohyeon stopping what she was doing. Minji whined, leaning her head backwards onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

 

“I swear if you two are in the middle of fucking in there I’m gonna be so pissed!” Siyeon yelled through the door. “You’re using all the hot water! Again!” 

 

Yoohyeon sighed, removing her hand. Minji let out a whimper as the fingers slipped out and with her back against the wall she slid down onto the floor while whispering to herself. “Why?”

 

“We’ll be out soon!” Yoohyeon replied to the other girl waiting outside the door. 

 

“You better! Or else I’m telling the others!” 

 

She scoffed. Like they didn’t know already. It’s not like Minji was trying to keep her voice down.

 

Yoohyeon didn’t turn to look at Minji until after she heard Siyeon leaving. When she did turn however she found a whining mess sitting there on the floor, water sliding down her body.

 

Poor girl.

 

Yoohyeon got down on her knees, her hands grasping onto Minji’s legs as she pulled her towards her. 

 

The red head ended up with her back against the floor and just as she pushed herself up with her elbows to see what Yoohyeon was doing she found her with her head between Minji’s legs, giving a firm lick against the glistening folds, the tip of her tongue stopping at her clit.

 

Minji’s body completely gave in, her back falling onto the floor again and her hands tangling into Yoohyeon’s hair.

 

Yoohyeon smirked against her, continuing to press her tongue down while moving it around in circles. 

 

Minji ended up becoming a screaming mess, her hands pushing Yoohyeon down against her hard and her hips moving along with the movements of her mouth.

 

She was shaking underneath Yoohyeon’s mouth and judging from the way her nails were digging into her scalp she was very close to her climax.

 

She moaned out not long after, her back arching up as she came against Yoohyeon’s lips. 

 

Yoohyeon held onto her thighs, sighing as she felt warm liquid cover her lips and tongue, sliding down her chin. It was a bitter taste, but she loved it and never tired of it.

 

Hands soon fell from Yoohyeon’s hair and onto the floor. She moved back, her eyes roaming over Minji’s body as she laid there on the floor, chest moving up and down from her heavy breathing.

 

She looked beautiful.

 

And of course Siyeon had to ruin it for the second time that day. “Do I have to kick the door in and drag your asses out?!” 

 

Yoohyeon groaned. “Calm down! We’re getting out now!”


	3. You're hired!

Minji hadn’t really thought much about it when her father had asked her to do a job interview without her. She had done several with him so she knew what to do, it wasn’t hard. It would be like any other day. 

 

Or so she thought as she sat there, her secretary letting the job applicant enter her office while Minji signed a document. She didn’t look up until she finished and when she did she was met with a breathtaking sight. 

 

A tall woman dressed in a white shirt and black skinny jeans stood there before her, long silver hair covering her left shoulder and with a charming smile on her lips.

 

“This is the right place, right? Kim Minji?” She asked. 

 

Minji only nodded slowly at first but then snapped herself out of it. This was a professional job interview, she couldn’t get side tracked just because the woman applying for the job was super hot. 

 

“Yes, I am Kim Minji,” she said as if she was introducing herself first day at school. The woman chuckled at her. 

 

“Kim Yoohyeon,” she introduced herself before sitting down in the chair in front of Minji’s desk. 

 

Minji tried to be discreet as she evened her breath, pulling a couple of papers out of the drawer. 

 

“Shall we just get started then?”

 

Yoohyeon nodded, fiddling with a pen in her hand. 

 

It went like it always did at first with Minji just asking the questions on the form, and Yoohyeon answered. She actually managed to somewhat ignore how attractive the other woman was for a while. 

 

Until she got to the next question.

 

“What are you strengths?” 

 

Yoohyeon took a few seconds to think, then all of a sudden, smirked. “I fall in love easily.”

 

“Uhh...” okay, not what she expected but.

 

“Okay. What are your weaknesses?” 

 

Yoohyeon leaned forward a bit, the pen in her hand wiggling back and forward between her fingers.

 

“Those beautiful eyes of yours,” she whispered with a husky voice. It shook through her, the voice and the way she was gazing into her eyes as she said this. Her eyes shifted over to Yoohyeon’s hand, watching how her fingers worked the pen in between them. Why was this arousing her?

 

“Do you have any other strengths?” She asked in a low voice, not really knowing why she did it. It was definitely not how she usually went about this. 

 

“I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my hands.” Yoohyeon moved the pen up to her mouth, pushing it lightly against her lower lip. “Among other things.” 

 

Yoohyeon knew what she was doing, that much was obvious. She had probably noticed the way Minji had stared at her when she first walked in. 

 

“Oh really?” 

 

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon moved the pen from her lip, placing it on Minji’s neck before tracing it down to her collar bone. “Want me to show you?” 

 

She didn’t even think before she nodded, feeling a throb in her core as Yoohyeon stood up, walking around the desk over to Minji’s side. 

 

“I’ll be easier to show if you sit on your desk.”

 

Minji was out of her chair as soon as Yoohyeon said this, her legs feeling weak as she sat down on top her desk.

 

“Perfect,” Yoohyeon whispered as she placed her hands on Minji’s knees, pushing at them to spread the other woman’s legs. She moved to stand between Minji’s legs, hands sliding down under her skirt slowly from her knees and over her thighs. 

 

It was ridiculous how turned on she was. Her pussy was throbbing and all she wanted was for Yoohyeon to show her just how good she was with her hands. 

 

She almost whimpered as Yoohyeon’s hands stopped right in front of her crotch, thumbs stroking her skin painfully close to her wet core. 

 

“Please,” she actually whimpered now. Yoohyeon seemed to like this, a smirk growing on her lips as her grip turned a bit harder. 

 

“Should we get rid of these?” She whispered as she leaned closer, one hand moving to the hem of her underwear. Minji nodded eagerly. 

 

Another hand moved up to help as Yoohyeon pulled the wet cloth down, dragging it over her legs before getting it completely off. She dropped it down on the desk, hands moving right back to where they had been on her thighs. 

 

“Let’s see...” Yoohyeon mumbled, her thumb moving from her thigh and in between her wet folds, easily finding her clit. 

 

Minji gasped loudly.

 

“There it is.” Yoohyeon started moving her thumb in circles, sending waves of pleasure through Minji’s body. She felt herself shake every time her thumb slid over the bundle of nerves, leaving her dripping from her core.

 

“How about we get these inside you?” Yoohyeon whispered as she moved her free hand up, her fingers pushing at Minji’s lips. She willingly opened them, sucking two of them as she heard Yoohyeon moan a little while watching her. 

 

Yoohyeon’s fingers slipped form her mouth with a ‘pop’, soon disappearing underneath Minji’s skirt. 

 

And soon she felt her there, fingers poking at her dripping entrance. She pushed, slender, long fingers sliding into Minji. 

 

“Oh my god,” Minji managed to say as she gasped, soon after starting to moan as the fingers inside her started to move. 

 

Fuck, it felt good. 

 

“How do you like it?” Yoohyeon’s mouth was on her neck, biting. “Hard? Fast?” 

 

“Both,” she moaned out as then soon after screamed as Yoohyoen started pumping fast and hard in and out of her, slick slapping noises filling the air. 

 

“Oh my- oh fuck! Ah!” She let herself fall back, her hands grasping onto the edge of the desk as she laid there. 

 

Yoohyeon managed to hit just the right spots inside her, leaving her a moaning mess on the desk. Minji was clenching hard around her, yet Yoohyeon still managed to keep up, sliding in past the tight walls. 

 

She had no idea how long she laid there being fucked by the woman her father wanted her to interview, loving the way her fingers felt inside her. 

 

Her climax was building up fast, she could feel it. She had never before been so desperate to come, it was almost pathetic.

 

Yoohyeon must have noticed considering her next words.

 

“Come for me.”

 

“Yoohyeon!” She moaned her name into the room like she had done it a thousand times before, then did exactly what was told to do, spilling her juices over Yoohyeon’s hand. It felt utterly fucking amazing, her entire body stiffening as she released herself. 

 

Yoohyeon kept her fingers pushing at a certain spot inside her, letting her orgasm go on for what felt like forever. 

 

She was shaking for some time, arms covering her face as she laid there breathing hard into the air. She was beat. 

 

“Want me to show you what my mouth can do?”

 

Minji had never said yes to something so fast in her life as she did then, and she had never thought it could get better than what she had just experienced, but she was wrong. 

 

Yoohyeon made her come four times that day and Minji hired her as soon as she manage to collect herself.

 

Lucky for her Yoohyeon was actually good at the job she had been given, which meant Minji’s father was happy and it also meant that Minji got regularly fucked in her office by the new employee. 

 

Best decision she ever made.


	4. It's Happening

Kim Yoohyeon, tall, blonde, and gorgeous.

 

And also the most clumsy person Minji had ever met. She had seen the girl walk into walls, trip over air, and one time she saw her smacking herself in the face with a door.

 

It was the weirdest thing how Minji found herself so attracted to the girl, even now that she was standing there in the kitchen with Handong, watching as Yoohyeon walked out of the room, stumbling over nothing and only a moment later they heard a bang as the girl hit the floor.

 

“Oh my god,” Minji groaned. “I can’t believe I’m gonna sleep with her.”

 

She could feel Handong’s judging gaze on her. “Well, you don’t have too.”

 

She was right, she didn’t have to, but even as she had watched the girl stumble head first out the door she was still thinking about how much she wanted the clumsy idiot to fuck her. 

 

Maybe that was just her type. Clumsy idiots.

 

“Nah I’m gonna.”

 

There was a sigh from Handong. “Do what you want.”

 

And she did, happy as she found out that Yoohyeon, even though clumsy, really knew how to use her hands. She had Minji moaning and trashing around in bed for almost the entire night.

 

Minji had definitely made the right decision.


	5. Why Not

Warning: This is a GP fic so if girls with dicks ain’t your thing then this might not be for you.

 

-

 

Were they really doing this?

 

Well obviously they were considering they were both naked and Yoohyeon was hovering above Minji, her dick teasing her entrance. 

 

Yes, she had a dick as of now and until the next day, all thanks to her stupid genie friend who thought that when she said she wanted to have children she meant she wanted male genitalia between her legs, which was far from what she wanted. 

 

Siyeon was the worst.

 

Or so she had thought until Minji had found out what had happened and said “Why don’t we just try?”

 

Which was how Yoohyeon found herself sliding inside her with the newfound ‘gear’ between her legs. She had imagined it would be terrible because the whole thing was honestly freaking her out. But no. It was amazing.

 

She couldn’t even stop the moan coming from her lips as she felt the warmth surrounding her. The feeling of being inside someone like this was beyond what she had ever imagined.

 

‘Oh I am enjoying this way too much’ she thought as she started moving, sliding in and out of Minji, her body almost shaking. 

 

God, she felt good. 

 

“Minji,” she let out as a whisper as she continued to move her hips. She leaned down, placing her arms under Minji’s shoulders, her eyes making contact with the girl beneath her. Minji’s hands grasped onto her shoulders as she pushed harder, the older woman biting down on her lip to suppress a moan.

 

“Don’t do that,” she told her, leaning down to give her a kiss. “You know how much I love hearing you moan.”

 

Minji let out a rather loud moan only seconds later, sending shivers through Yoohyeon’s entire body.

 

“That’s better.”

 

Yoohyeon moved one arm down, her hand grasping onto Minji’s thigh just as she started moving just slightly faster. 

 

“Is this okay?” She asked. This was completely new to her and she had no idea if what she did would please Minji properly.

 

“Faster,” the girl beneath her breathed out, starting to move her own hips to meet Yoohyeon’s. She did what Minji asked, the slick sound of her pumping in and out of her becoming louder as she did. Why did she enjoy the sound so much? 

 

As she looked down and caught a look between their legs she quickly found out she rather enjoyed that too, the sight of her cock entering the girl’s wet pussy.

 

“Shit...” she whispered out between her heavy breaths. 

 

“Harder,” Minji whispered, her nails scratching Yoohyeon’s shoulders. The blonde was more than happy to comply as she grabbed onto the bed post with both her hands and started slamming harder into the girl beneath her.

 

They both moaned, Minji’s hands going from her shoulders and down to her lower back, grasping on hard as she started to move her hips even faster against Yoohyeon’s.

 

They went like this for a while, both of them moaning and groaning, until Minji started pushing on her shoulders. 

 

Yoohyeon gave her a questioning look as she sat up, but then Minji followed, continuing to push her until she was sitting in Yoohyeon’s lap.

 

She smiled at the younger girl as she started to move her hips, sending waves of pleasure through Yoohyeon’s body. 

 

“Lay down,” she whispered softly as she pushed the blonde further and soon she was lying there, Minji above her with her palms agains Yoohyeon’s stomach. 

 

She started lifting her hips, slowly, and Yoohyeon could feel the cold air against her dick. She still felt weird thinking that, but those thoughts quickly flew out the window as Minji slid down on her cock, her warm walls engulfing her completely again.

 

She let out a groan, her hands finding Minji’s waist to hold onto. Fuck, it felt good. So warm and wet, and she kept squeezing around her. She had felt this many times before but that had been with her fingers, and while she loved it and was probably better at pleasuring Minji that way than with her temporary dick, she couldn’t deny that having her like this felt beyond heavenly. 

 

“You like that?” Minji asked with a low husky voice as she repeated what she had just done, her hips lifting up and then coming back down onto her cock.

 

“Fuck yeah,” she hissed, her fingers digging into the skin of Minji’s waist as she started move along with the girl above her. 

 

Minji was gasping, starting to move faster. It didn’t take long until she was practically riding the younger girl, moans escaping her lips for every pump of Yoohyeon’s hips.

 

She laid there panting as she looked up at her girlfriend’s naked form, sweat covering her body, her breasts moving up and down as she rode on top of Yoohyeon, moans continuing to escape her mouth.

 

It was the most intoxicating thing she had ever seen and she was lying there hoping this memory would burn itself into her mind.

 

She felt it building up rather quickly, her climax. It wouldn’t take much more for her and judging by the way Minji was now desperately slamming her hips against Yoohyeon’s she wasn’t far away either. But just to be sure Yoohyeon moved her hand between Minji’s legs.

 

The older girl let out something close to a scream as the blonde let her fingers slide into her folds, finding the throbbing clit. 

 

Minji fell forward, catching herself with her hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders. She couldn’t hold herself there long, her entire body falling down over the younger as fingers rapidly moved against her clit. 

 

“Yes,” she breathed into her ear. She could feel how close Minji was by the way she was squeezing her cock. 

 

“Ye- ah!”

 

Yoohyeon felt the girl tightening around her as she came and the feeling alone was enough to send the younger girl over the edge as well, both her hands moving quickly to Minji’s hips as she pressed her own up hard, releasing herself inside Minji. 

 

It was a completely different feeling than she was used to. She could actually feel herself spilling into the girl, her hips jerking as she did. 

 

“Fuck...” she muttered as she finished, letting every muscle in her body relax, her back flattening against the bed. 

 

They laid there for a little while, Minji over her, her face buried in her neck and still catching her breath. 

 

“How was that?” 

 

“Amazing,” Yoohyeon heard Minji mumble into her neck, voice making it very apparent how exhausted she was.

 

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile. If this actually worked and Minji got pregnant... she tried not the get hyped up, there was a chance that it wouldn’t work, but she couldn’t stop it. 

 

She hugged Minji close, her smile widening as she heard the girl’s steady breathing.

 

“I love you so much,” she whispered to the sleeping girl, and it didn’t take long before she drifted off herself, happy and satisfied.

 

-

 

It was a few weeks later when Yoohyeon was out at a cafe with two of her friends that she got her answer. Her phone vibrated and as she she looked at she saw that she had a new message from Minji. 

 

So she opened it. 

 

It was nothing more than a picture but what was on it made her world stop up entirely, the voices of Siyeon and Yoobin bickering fading into the background. 

 

“Oh my god...” she mumbled as she looked at the picture. It was a pregnancy test. 

 

A pregnancy test that showed positive. 

 

She stood up abruptly, silencing her two friends who now looked at her with concerned eyes.

 

“Yoohyeon, what’s wrong?” She heard Yoobin ask. She was starting to feel light headed where she stood still staring at the picture. Positive. It was positive. Minji was pregnant. 

 

She hadn’t even noticed that Siyeon had grabbed her phone until she heard her say “Oh, she’s pregnant! You’re gonna be a mom!”

 

And with that she felt her legs give in and soon enough she was on the floor, the sound of Siyeon’s ‘congratulations!’ and Yoobin’s ‘what the fuck?!’ being the last things she heard before everything turned to black. 


	6. No Way

Minji was surprised to say the least when one morning she was shaken awake by a very distressed Siyeon. 

 

What was even more surprising, and very unbelievable, was that she claimed to be Yoohyeon.

 

“I swear, it’s me! It’s Yoohyeon!”

 

Minji scoffed. They were probably trying to prank her which had to be the worst prank ever. Who in their right mind would believe this?

 

“We must have swapped bodies somehow!” Siyeon looked genuinely panicked, but Minji wouldn’t bite. No, she was not falling for this. 

 

“Oh yeah? Well, prove it then. Tell me something only Yoohyeon knows.”

 

Oh she got her now-

 

“Everyone thinks you’re a top but you’re not.”

 

Oh shit.

 

“You’re an obvious bottom.”

 

This was true. Everyone did think she was a top and Yoohyeon seemed to be the only one that knew better, mainly because of how she fucked her whenever she got the opportunity, be it when they roomed together at hotels or during the short breaks they got from practice.

 

But that didn’t mean that this was Yoohyeon. Right? She could have just told Siyeon these things, then used it as proof-

 

“You have a birthmark on your inner thigh.”

 

“Yoohyeon could have told you that.”

 

“You love it when I bite your neck-“

 

“She could have told you that too.”

 

“We fucked in a dressing room once-“

 

“These are all things Yoohyeon could have told you!”

 

“Why would I do that?!”

 

They both shrieked as the door flew open and Yoohyeon, who was supposed to be Siyeon, walked in looking sleepy and annoyed.

 

“Could you two shut the fuck up? I’m trying to sleep.” The girl stopped up for a few seconds, hands covering her neck as her eyes widened in shock. “Why does my voice sound like this? And why am I so tall?”

 

She looked intensely at Siyeon. “And why am I standing over there?”

 

No. It couldn’t be true. This was part of the prank. “Okay, please stop, this is getting tiresome-“

 

She was interrupted as the other two started screaming, staring at each other as they did. The rest of the day was a total chaos with the two girls freaking out, trying desperately to convince the others that this wasn’t a prank. They would never actually know however as they next day they both claimed to be back to normal. 

 

To this day Minji didn’t know what to believe and if this was a prank then it was the worst and most head-aching she had ever experienced.


	7. Obsession

Was she crazy?

 

Maybe. It felt like it. Why else would she be obsessing over something like this?

 

She didn’t have any other explanation, she couldn’t help the intense wave of emotions that ran through her when she thought about it.

 

Hands. Specifically Yoohyeon’s hands. She couldn’t stop thinking about her and her hands. She for some reason found them very... tempting?

 

Minji had thoughts she’d rather not say out loud, thoughts that left her cheeks warm and throat dry.

 

She couldn’t understand why. They were just hands. Hands with long, slender fingers that whenever she felt on her body she’d react to. She often got back hugs, Yoohyeon’s hands placed over her stomach, fingers tracing over her naked skin if she was bare there, or if she wasn’t she would sneak them under her shirt.

 

Minji would sink into her embrace, glad Yoohyeon couldn’t see her face as she obliviously continued whatever conversation that were going on with the other people in the room. She didn’t seem to know what she was doing to her.

 

Every time the silver haired girl did this Minji’s thoughts would get more and more inappropriate.

 

To begin with she was only thinking of wanting to cuddle with Yoohyeon, wishing they shared a room.

 

Now it was far beyond that.

 

Now her mind gave her images that made her body heat up and legs go weak. Not to mention what was going on between her legs.

 

She wished she could say she liked it but all she really got from it was frustration and a need in her body that built up more and more for each time this happened. Knowing that the problem wouldn’t be resolved had made her whine on several occasions.

 

“Minji,”

 

Said girl snapped her head up from her pillow, only to meet the gaze of the very person she had been thinking about. Great.

 

“We’re getting take away. Want anything?”

 

‘Yeah, you with your hands all over me, releasing all this pent up frustration I’m feeling because of you’ she thought, and then said out loud “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

 

Yoohyeon smiled, charming as ever. “Alright! I’ll go tell Yoobin.”

 

The girl was out the door seconds later and Minji was left with her thoughts again. She sighed, heavily. She had no idea how long she could go on like this, feeling like she’d burst any second.

 

Why did she have to be such a horny freak with a liking for hands?

 

Well, Yoohyeon’s hands. It was so stupid it made her groan, turning as she buried her face in the soft pillow.

 

Maybe... if Yoohyeon was interested...

 

No, no way. Why would she be? And even if she was it would be unprofessional, reckless, and as a leader she was supposed to be better than that. She couldn’t just ask Yoohyeon to... Well, do her.

 

No, she had self control, she wouldn’t let this pent up frustration break her, no way-

 

“Hey Minji, we-“

 

“Yoohyeon, please fuck me.”

 

The room turned completely silent, and Minji having turned could see the wide eyed expression on Yoohyeon’s face as she stood there, lips slightly parted.

 

“I don’t think I heard that right...” Yoohyeon mumbled to herself while Minji ignored the screaming voice in her head telling her to shut up.

 

“I said,” she sat up in bed, her eyes meeting Yoohyeon’s in a intense gaze. “Please fuck me.”

 

“Okay, so I heard it right-“

 

“I’m literally begging you! I can’t take this anymore, I might go crazy.”

 

She wasn’t even exaggerating. The need and want she felt was actually starting to drive her mad and she hated to do this, to so desperately beg Yoohyeon for this out of the blue. What sane person did that?

 

The sound of the door being closed sent her eyes straight to the door handle, watching as Yoohyeon’s fingers slipped off it. She swallowed hard. She wished so much to have them inside her, pleasing her.

 

“Minji,” The change in Yoohyeon’s voice was sudden, and as she looked up at her, their eyes meeting again, she could see the change I her eyes as well.

 

And judging from the way she was staring at Minji it seemed she might just get her wish. Yoohyeon’s eyes seemed darker, the expression on her face almost stern. She started to walks towards Minji, stopped right in front of the bed. Seeing the way Yoohyeon stared at her now, her eyes almost predatory as she leaned just slight over Minji made her body go wild, the warmth between her legs intensify and her nipples actually hardened, her shirt not able to hide it.

 

“What was it you said you wanted?” Yoohyeon’s voice was suddenly a bit deeper, slightly hoarse. And she knew what Minji had said, so did she have to repeat herself?

 

“Please,”

 

“Please what?”

 

She leaned closer, forcing Minji onto her back again. Was this really happening?

 

“Please...”

 

Did Yoohyeon enjoy this? Was this some sort of kink she had? Not that she blamed her, she had her own, and this...

 

“Say it.”

 

Begging for it.

 

“Please,”

 

Maybe she didn’t hate it after all.

 

“Fuck me,” Her voice was close to sounding like a whine at this point.

 

“Our food will be her soon so I’ll have to be quick. Do you still want that?”

 

Was she kidding? Of course she did!

 

“Yes,”

 

Yoohyeon leaned down, her lips next to Minji’s ear.

 

“Are you that desperate? You’ll settle for a quick fuck in your bed while the others are right outside and could walk in any second?”

 

“Yes, please, I’ll take anything from you,” She was breathing heavily already, despite nothing having actually happened yet. “I just want your hands on me,”

 

Yoohyeon’s lips moved and Minji could easily imagine the smirk on the girls face. “Inside you?”

 

Yes, yes, yes. “Please, yes.”

 

“Hmm if I had more time I’d go about this differently, but we don’t so,” Minji’s breath hitched as she felt a hand slide past the waistband of her pants, then past her underwear. Oh god, this was actually happening.

 

She inhaled a sharp breath as Yoohyeon’s fingers touched her folds, the two digits sliding in, quickly finding her throbbing clit.

 

Minji’s mouth hung open but no sound escaped. She just laid there, hands on Yoohyeon’s shoulders as she girl started to move her fingers rapidly on her. She was obviously aiming to get her off as quick as possible, and if she kept this up, Minji would be screaming out from her release in record time.

 

She also might not have enough time to feel her amazing fingers inside of her.

 

So she’d have to beg for that too.

 

“Yoohyeon,” she whined directly into the taller girl’s ear. “Please, inside me.”

 

“You want them inside you?”

 

“Yes, yes- ah!” Yoohyeon bit her neck, sending waves of pleasure all the way down to hercore which only helped send her closer to climax. “Please!”

 

“Tell me, more clearly.”

 

“Fuck me with your fingers, please, inside me, I want it,” She sounded so pathetic, but she didn’t care, not one bit.

 

Yoohyeon chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re begging,” she said moments before moving her fingers, then without any warning plunged them inside her and past her pulsating, wet hole.

 

She threw her head backwards, pressing it into the pillow as she moaned out the other girl’s name “Yoohyeon!”

 

“As much as I love your screaming, you’ll have to take it down a notch.” She moved her head from Minji’s neck, now hovering above her as she stared down at her with hungry eyes. “Unless you don’t mind.”

 

She honestly didn’t care at the moment, she just wanted to scream at the feeling of having Yoohyeon’s fingers inside her, surrounded by her own wet and warm walls. “I don’t care, just fuck me!”

 

And Yoohyeon did, her intense stare not leaving Minji at all as she started to move her fingers. When she wasn’t moaning and screaming she could hear the slick sound of Yoohyeon’s fingers working their way in and out of her, the palm of her hand slapping against her folds. Fuck, she was about to come.

 

“Yoohyeon, I’m- I’m so close,”

 

“Your tight pussy told me as much,” she said just as she moved her other hand down, quickly finding Minji’s clit with her fingers.

 

It didn’t take more than a touch and Minji was over the edge, her head pressed hard into the pillow and eyes closed as she let out the most throaty and loud moan she ever had.

 

Fuck how amazing it felt. She had never come this hard and long before. Her moaning continuing to fill the room for the longest time, Yoohyeon’s eyes on her intensely.

 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy right now,” she heard Yoohyeon say under her breath as her body laid there stiff and shaking.

 

“Yoohyeon...” Minji barely managed to mumble out, her eyelids heavy and body tiered, yet satisfied. She couldn’t believe that actually happened and that it was so good. She wondered what Yoohyeon could do to her if she was given enough time.

 

“Wow, you’re completely gone.” She heard Yoohyeon say and she could only nod, her eyes closing just as she saw Yoohyeon placing her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean from Minji’s release.

 

Now why did she find that so sexy?

 

“I’ll just let you sleep for a bit.”

 

She nodded again. A few seconds later she felt a pair of lips on her forehead, raising a smile to her lips.

 

The door opened, and just as she fell into her dreamworld she heard Yoobin screaming at Yoohyeon outside the door.

 

“YOU KNOW WE ALSO LIVE HERE AND THE WALLS AREN’T EXACTLY THICK!”


	8. Stay with Me

Stay with me

You don't need to run

Stay with me

-

“Do you really want to come with me so badly?”

“I do.”

Not a single word was spoken after,

There were just lingering stares from her silver haired friend as Minji looked back. Not often. She didn't need to look behind her to know the girl was still following. She could hear her footsteps, heavy as they climbed up steep hill sides, then light again as it evened out, threes surrounding them. It was a beautiful sight, the things they saw as they walked. Creeks of water running beneath their feet as they tried to keep their balance when walking over logs, their hands waving in the air to help. The sun shining through the threes, god-rays illuminating the path before them.

Even in the situation Minji found herself, she couldn't help but smile.

“You're so very beautiful.”

She looked to Yoohyeon as she heard her speak, a half smile on her lips. It was overwhelming, the feelings her younger friend stirred up in her by just saying a few words. It had always been like this, ever since they met, since they became friends. Minji liked to think their relationship had always been platonic, yet she knew it wasn't. Not when she felt like this.

But she couldn't...

“I uh...”

With eyes on the dirt beneath her, she was ready to reject Yoohyeon's compliments again, deny whatever it was between them.

A hand then gently grasped onto her wrist, stopping the words in her mouth.

“Minji,” The whisper sent shivers down said girl's spine. “They're not here. They can't control you anymore.”

She stayed silent.

“Isn't that why you left? To be free?”

Yes.

“To do what you want to do.”

Yoohyeon reached out for her other hand, her thumb stroking Minji's palm.

“To be yourself.”

A forehead touched her own, and yet she didn't dare to look up. She knew what would happen if she did. They wouldn't like that.

They.

The reason she left. They still lingered in her mind. Even now, she feared what they would say.

'You wouldn't want to disappoint your Father, would you, Minji?'

Her mother's voice echoed in her head, that same sentence that always got to her.

“They don't matter anymore, Minji,” Yoohyeon's soft voice was closer, her breath on the older girl's lips. “They don't matter at all. The only thing that matters,”

She was silent for a few seconds as she brought Minji's hand up to the older girl's chest, pressing her palm over where her heart would lie.

“It's in here. That's what matters.”

She had no idea how long the tears on her cheeks had been there.

Or the ones on Yoohyeon's cheeks.

When had they started to cry?

She laughed. Just a short, small laugh as she let her hands cup the other girl's warm cheeks.

“You're right,” she whispered, finally ready to look up into the beautiful brown eyes in front of her. “They don't matter.”

There was a smile on Yoohyeon's face as she leaned in, soft lips meeting in a breathtaking kiss. They both sighed into each other, Minji's arms wrapped around Yoohyeon's shoulders and the younger girl holding onto her waist.

Nothing had ever felt as right as this.


	9. Embers

Through the thick mist it could hardly be seen, the figure of a woman, broken down and held up by nothing but a promise, a promise to a soul lost.

Her love, lost, along with everything else.

But still, with unsteady steps she pushed on, faltering more often than not.

“Bring me home, Yoohyeon...”

Her last words as fingers traced the tear stained cheeks of her lover.

She was heavy on her back now, hands dangling over Yoohyeon’s shoulders. Her eyes, filled with tears, stared at the woman’s finger. A ring. It had held so much promise of their future.

Not anymore.

“We’re here, Minji,” her voice cracked, her knees deep in the dirt and grass as she gently placed her lovers body down, her hand under her neck as she lowered her head last.

Her cheek were cold under Yoohyeon’s touch, reminding her further of how lost she was. Gone, just like the rest of the world. Minji was her last ray of hope, of love, of comfort.

“Minji...”

She muttered with lips shaking, their house visible in the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to look. She couldn’t.

She couldn’t.

“What do I do?”


	10. Birthday Girl

“What is this?” Yoohyeon asked, looking down at the box in the bag she had received from her two friends. She knew what it was, she could see it as she looked down at it now, the box clearly saying what it was. But she still asked.

“Are you blind?” Siyeon said, then a bit too loudly announced what it was. “It's a strap-on-”

“Shhh!” She covered the woman's mouth, looking around. “We're in the middle of a mall, maybe keep your voice down?”

“What? You don't want people to know you're fucking your girl real goo-”

“Bora, shut up!”

Bora's hands went up in front of her, a shit eating grin on her face. “Okay, sorry.”

Luckily there were very few people around and no one seemed to have heard them. She sighed as she moved her hand from Siyeon's mouth, the girl sporting the same grin as Bora.

“Let me rephrase my question,” She started, wrapping her arms around the box so no one could possibly see inside. “Why are you giving me this? I thought I was here to pick up a present for Minji.”

“Yeah, you are,” Siyeon said, pointing at the box. “This is it.”

Yoohyeon glanced down at the item in her arms. “This is your gift for Minji that you couldn't personally deliver to her?”

“If we did it would ruin the fun,” Bora said.

“The fun?”

“Yeah. Won't it be nicer to surprise her with this later when you two are alone?”

Yoohyeon glared at them both, hating that they were still grinning. They obviously found this very amusing.

“I mean,” Siyeon started, “It's her birthday. You are gonna treat her tonight, right?”

She assumed that by treat they meant sex, and yes. Yes she would. But that was private and the last thing she wanted was to talk to her two friends about it in the middle of a mall.

“Yes...”

“And I've heard some rumors that Minji is a bit of a pillow princess, so we assumed it would be best to give this too you-”

“Woah, wait a minute,” Yoohyeon interrupted Bora, cheeks red. “Where did you hear that?”

Bora snorted. “Are you kidding? Minji's one of my best friends, she tells me everything!”

Yoohyeon took a deep breath, eyes closing. It was a lot to process, everything happening. She had drove down to the mall with the intentions of picking up a gift for her girlfriend, not have her friends ask her to fuck her with a strap-on. Not that she was against it, she was a bit excited actually, but this conversation was still far too embarrassing for her to handle.

“I need to get home and help Minji prepare for the party,” She said after letting the air out of her lungs. “See you there.”

She walked away, ignoring their amused stupid faces as she walked out of the mall, then got in her car. She put the box in the passengers seat, and then for some stupid reason she put seat belt on it, patting the top off it.

“What the fuck...” she mumbled after a few moments to herself, cheeks still warm from how fucking embarrassed she had just been.

-

When she got back she practically ran to their bedroom, managing to quickly hide the box under the bed before Minji got to her. It was only just, because literally three seconds later the girl burst through the doors, throwing her arms around Yoohyeon's neck. Lips were on hers, and as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Oh how she loved this girl. Her smile, her laugh, her smell.

Just everything about her was something Yoohyeon loved, even her flaws were precious because it was part of Minji. Just everything. She loved her everything.

And their love was very passionate. So much that when they started touching it rarely stopped unless they were interrupted, much like the situation at the moment. Yoohyeon already had her on her back, head pressed into the pillow beneath her as she whined from Yoohyeon's nibbling on the side of her breast. She sucked on the soft skin, surely leaving a mark but she never cared when she was like this. She cared more afterwards when Minji would slap her arm and scold her as she covered it with make up. It was always worth it though.

The were interrupted however when Minji's phone rang in the living room, and even then they struggled to stop, Yoohyeon tailing after her into the living room, her lips on the girl’s neck as she answered the phone.

“Hi, Mom!”

That was an effective way to stop her lips from moving, her head resting against Minji's shoulder as she talked to her Mother. She sighed, a comforting hand patting her head as she did. It might have been for the best that they stopped but that didn't mean she liked it. She wanted more than anything to have the girl moaning beneath her.

 

Well, they would have time later tonight.

After she finished the conversation with her Mom, Minji went right back to finishing the preparations for her birthday party. Yoohyeon went along, helping her.

She hated how she couldn't stop thinking about what Bora and Siyeon had given her. It had made her embarrassed, yes, but now she also wanted to call off the entire party and just take Minji too their bedroom just so she could please her for the rest of the day and then through the night.

She groaned as she thought about it, eyes closed. She'd just have to keep it together and stop being such a horn dog.

“They're getting here soon, Yoohyeon!” Minji reminded her as she zoomed passed her and into the bathroom, probably to get ready. She sighed, walking into the kitchen to keep an eye on the cake currently in the oven. They had messed up way too many cakes in the past.

The guest arrived not long after, one after the other filling up their apartment. All their friends were here, including Bora and Siyeon, the taller walking in with what surely was her new girlfriend. She hadn't met her yet, but knew her name. Gahyeon. The girl seemed cute as she stood there, glued to Siyeon's side, the two stealing loving glances from each other.

'How cute' Yoohyeon thought as she watched them. She almost screamed as she Bora showed up at her side, loudly greeting her with a smile on her face. Apparently she hadn't noticed Bora moving towards her while she was staring at Siyeon and her girlfriend.

“Did you hide the present?”

She wanted to punch Bora as she brought it up. Yoohyeon had just managed to stop thinking about it but now it was back again.

“Yes, I did,” She told her, forcing a smile onto her lips.

“Nice! Remember to tell her who the gift is from.”

“I'm not gonna talk about you two while having sex-”

“What are you two murmuring about?” Minji interrupted them with, a big happy smile on her face. Yoohyeon smiled back at her, hand automatically placed on her back.

“Nothing much, really.”

“Yeah, just discussing the gifts you've gotten,” Bora of course said, that stupid grin she had at the mall now back on her face. If she could Yoohyeon would have slapped her hard over the head, but it probably wouldn't go by nicely.

“What, the towels and socks?” She asked, brow raised high.

“Yep! Super interesting!” Yoohyeon awkwardly said as she pulled Minji away from Bora. The rest of the party went by nicely and Bora managed to keep her mouth shut about the box currently under the bed. She did get two very mischievous stares from Bora and Siyeon as they left, leaving Yoohyeon to glare hard at the door for a few moments after they left.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw that Minji was already cleaning up plates. Yoohyeon shook her head, walking over to the girl. She let her arms slide around her girlfriend's waist, burying her face in her neck.

“You don't have to do that now,” She mumbled against her skin, moving back only to leave kisses against the nape of her neck. Minji sighed, leaning her head back, giving Yoohyeon more access to move her lips.

“I should get it done-”

“Let's do it in the morning,” she mumbled, nipping at Minji's ear. “Come with me to the bedroom?”

This seemed to peak Minji's interest, and they were soon moving towards the room. Yoohyeon smiled at her as they entered the bedroom, pulled Minji closer by her hips. She started with a kiss, slow and soft then after a while she deepened it, pressing harder. She slid her tongue over the plump lips, immediately gaining access to Minji's mouth as she more than willingly opened it.

The kiss turned more and more heated, Yoohyeon pushing Minji until the back of her knees hit the bed. She pushed her down onto it, and she now had her back in the position as earlier that day, hovering over with her lips moving down her neck and down between her breasts.

She moved her hands to her back, pulling at the zipper of her dress. It was easy to get off, Minji helping her. The dress was on the ground not long after, and then Yoohyeon's shirt joined, then her pants and the rest of their clothing.

Yoohyeon pushed her naked body against Minji's, sighing at the warm feeling of her skin. She moved her lips, sliding them down until she was staring at a hard nipple. She glanced up at Minji as she took the hard bud into her mouth, shivering as she heard the girl whimper, then moan as she sucked. More moans fell from her mouth as Yoohyeon pushed her thigh hard against Minji's heat.

The girl was already so wet, and all Yoohyeon wanted to do was to flip her over and fuck her.

“Turn around,” She command as she sat up between Minji's legs. The older girl didn't even hesitate as she turned. “Get up on your knees.”

It was a beautiful sight having Minji on all fours in front of her, legs spread just enough for her too see the dripping wet folds just waiting for her to taste. And she did, slowly leaning in, her nose sliding up her Minji's shaking thigh. Her lips lightly touched the pink lips, then with the tip of her tongue she pressed passed them. Minji's thighs shook even more, a low whine escaping her mouth as Yoohyeon's tongue slid firmly against the pulsating, tight hole.

She heard her name drop hotly from Minji's lips, Yoohyeon moving her hands up. With her thumbs she spread the wet lips, then went deeper with her tongue, drawing a deep moan from the other girl. She couldn't help the sigh escaping from her mouth, eyes closing as she let herself enjoy the taste of her girlfriend, another thing she loved about her.

She moved her tongue firmly back and forward, enjoying every sigh and moan from her girlfriend. Juices were sliding down her chin, dripping down on the sheets, proving only how wet Minji was.

Yoohyeon hummed as she pulled back. “Mmm, you taste amazing.”

She heard a low whine from Minji as she moved away.

“I have a surprise for you,” She told her as she pressed her hips close to Minji's ass, one hand cupping the girl's pussy. “And if you stay completely still like the nice girl I know you are, you'll get it.”

Minji nodded, low moans leaving her mouth every now and then. Yoohyeon moved away, getting the box from under the bed, trying not to look up at the beautiful wet cunt between Minji's legs as she did. She could stay buried between them for the longest time and she usually did. The thought of it made her own pussy throb.

But that was not what she was supposed to do now.

She got the strap-on out of the box, somehow managing to get it on herself very quickly, gasping as she felt it rub against her clit. She squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the thing, feeling a bit strange as she stroked it with her hand to spread it out. It was like she was jacking herself off with something she didn't have.

“Okay,” she whispered to herself, moving back to her girlfriend who was still on all fours, ass strutting in the air. She grasped on to the girl's ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly until a low groan fell from Minji's lips. She moved one hand, then a few seconds later slapped the already red cheek hard. She got the reaction she wanted, a moan that sounded almost like a groan, sending shivers down her spine.

“God,” She whispered, grasping onto the strap between her legs, pushing it against Minji's folds. There was a gasp from the other girl, her body giving a light shook in surprise. She tried to look behind herself, but Yoohyeon was pretty sure the only thing she could see was Yoohyeon's lustful gaze staring right back at her.

“You know what this is?”

“Yes,” Minji breathed out.

“Do you want it?” she asked, knowing she did but still asked.

“Yes, yes, I do. Please-”

“What do you want?” she dragged it out, just moving the tip of the toy against her folds, driving Minji crazy.

“Inside me, I want you inside me,” She said, as if this was an actual part of Yoohyeon. And she had no problem pretending it was. She wanted to fuck her hard into the bed with the imaginary cock between her legs.

So she decided stop the teasing, letting the tip of the toy push past the tight hole, then slide into the older girl steadily. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she pushed, feeling the toy push harder against herself, Minji's moans echoing loudly through the room. She settled completely inside her, holding onto her shaking hips. She looked down, watching as she pulled slightly out of the girl, then pushed back in, then out and back in, the toy getting wetter and wetter.

“Fuck me harder, Yoohyeon,” Minji begged, and she always did love hearing her beg. “Please...”

“Oh, I will,” She roughly told her as she started to go both harder and faster, sounds coming from her pussy, slick and wet as she was being pounded into. Their skin slapped together as their thighs met, and with every push Yoohyeon felt herself getting closer and closer.

She had always been a giver, her release coming from the pleasure she gave Minji, and watching her now, her fists clenching onto the bed sheets and her moans drowning into the pillow she had pushed herself into, gave her an extreme amount of pleasure, one that was close to pushing her over the edge. But she wanted to see the girl’s face, her expression as she fucked her.

She got a loud whine as a protest as she pulled out, pushing the other girl onto her back before crawling up between her legs. She didn't waste any time as she pushed back into the girl, already feeling much better as she saw the way Minji gasped, and then again started to wildly moan as Yoohyeon slammed into her.

Her arms were above her head, fists clenched, and eyes closing as she bit her lip. Her breasts were moving, nipples hard and red, and Yoohyeon couldn't help herself as she moved down, taking one into her mouth to suck on.

“Oh, Yoohyeon!”

Her hands were grasping hard onto Minji's legs, holding them up and spread as she fucked her, hearing how much closer she was getting by the desperation in her moans. She was trashing beneath her, and as Yoohyeon let go of her nipple she could see the desperate look in her eyes. They kept each others gaze, The room was filled with moans form both of them now and both their bodies covered in sweat, Minji's hands grasping onto Yoohyeon's shoulders.

“I'm-” Was all Minji got out just before the sound died in her throat, then gasped as her body stiffened. Nails dug into Yoohyeon's skin deep, the older girl pressing hard up against her, feeling her entire body shake and twitch as she came. She felt it flow out of her, her girlfriend's juices tickling down both Yoohyeon and Minji's thighs.

Minji then let out a breath she had been holding, her entire body relaxing and sinking into the bed. A smile grew on her face, eyes closing as she continued to let out heavy breaths.

“Wow...” she mumbled, and Yoohyeon smiled as well.

She pulled out of the other girl, enjoying the low whimper form her as she did. She removed the strap-on, tossing it to the side as she moved a hand between her own legs. She still had herself to take care of.

She shook a bit as her fingers met her own swollen folds, pushing past to find her clit. She leaned over Minji, like she often did when doing this, and like most times, Minji pulled her hand away and replaced it with her own. Yoohyeon supported herself with her hands on each side of Minji's head, holding her gaze her she rubbed her clit. Her breathing soon turned shaky, her forehead leaning against Minji's. Just as she came she pressed her lips against Minji's, drowning her own moans against her girlfriend.

Minji's fingers pressed against her, and after a while when she finally removed them, Yoohyeon fell down on top of her girlfriend, warm bodies pressed together.

They laid there, completely naked together, Yoohyeon's arms around her waist and Minji's hands on Yoohyeon's back.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” she mumbled against Minji's breasts, feeling her light giggle as her body moved. She smiled, holding her closer. Oh how she loved this girl.

“I did.” She answered. Yoohyeon's hummed as she felt the girl stroking her back. “It was great, having all my friends here. But I have to admit that this was the best part.”

Yoohyeon pushed herself up, locking eyes with Minji.

“Being here, with you. I love it, I always do. Every moment I spend with you.”

Yoohyeon moved further up, heart hammering against her chest as Minji spoke.

“I love you,” Minji almost whispered out, staring lovingly up a Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon smiled, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I love you too.”


End file.
